Daddy's Little Girl
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Before she was Lily Potter, she was Lily Evans. Before James Potter, there was another big, strong guy who loved her: Her Dad.


_**Do I even need a disclaimer?**_

**Daddy's Little Girl**

When Jonathan Evans married Louise Jacobs, he felt like the luckiest man alive. The only thing he needed to complete his family was children. _Their children_. All he wanted was a son, a son he could take hunting, to football games and camping, who would be his pride and joy.

When his daughter Petunia was born, he thought she couldn't be more perfect, inheriting his blond hair and her mother's beautiful blue eyes. He wasn't disappointed in the slightest, he always had the feeling his first child would be a girl. He adored Petunia, but still, he yearned for a son.

When Louise got pregnant again, two years after Petunia was born, he _knew_ it was going to be a son. Louise had laughed and called him silly, but he didn't care. He was excited that he was about to have another child.

He could already picture his son and his would-be achievements. But all those dreams changed when the nurse arrived, carrying his new-born child…wrapped in a pink blanket.

He saw his new daughter, fast asleep, and all thoughts of a son left his mind. She was every bit as lovely as Petunia, with small tufts of red hair atop her head. But when she opened her eyes, he thought his heart would burst with joy. He found himself staring down at his daughter's green eyes- _his _eyes.

From that moment on, he forgot all about the son he had always dreamed of. When he went to see his wife, she apologized for not giving him a son. But instead, he cracked a smile, kissed her forehead and said he didn't need one anyway. He was perfectly content with his two beautiful daughters. When the nurse came in and asked them what the child's name would be, he smiled at his wife once again and said, "Lily. Lily Marie Evans."

Lily grew up to be a lively little girl. Her father could never refuse her, she had him wrapped around her little finger. While Petunia was closer to their mother, Lily was a Daddy's Girl through and through. Jonathan Evans may not have gotten the son he dreamed of having, but he did get two wonderful daughters.

And he always knew Lily was special. She was a precocious little thing, with a kind heart and a thirst for knowledge. But it was only when she was eleven did he find out just how special his youngest daughter was.

He knew he was going to lose her sooner than he was prepared for when they found out about her special gift. He just couldn't bear to voice it out as he watched his little girl squealing excitedly to her mother about all the things she couldn't wait to learn, all the new things she has read about the world she's about to enter and all the things she couldn't wait to do. Nevertheless, he forced a smile into his face when they took her to the train station on the first of September. He decided not to show her how sad he was about her leaving, but he knew she noticed anyway.

Many letters came from Hogwarts, all detailing Lily's new life. She wrote of Potions lessons and magic spells and talking portraits and moving staircases. He was happy for her, but at the same time, he knew there is now a part of her life he couldn't share with her.

Among the many interesting things she wrote in her bi-weekly letter were complaints about a boy called Potter. The first time his name came up was in the first letter she sent. "School was great", Lily wrote, "Classes were interesting and the teachers are friendly. We actually have a teacher who's a ghost! A ghost, can you believe that? He is terribly boring, though, but I still try to listen to his class. Although it doesn't help that he teaches History of Magic. The other kids are nice, but there are a couple of annoying, arrogant brats, too. Potter and Black… they act like they own the school and they pick on Sev!"

Jonathan didn't know that that Potter kid would be in frequently mentioned in her letters from then on. Lily came back from her first year, a little taller and more beautiful than he remembered, but she was still the same old Lily.

She left again, all too soon, to go back for her second year, and the year was like the last, she still wrote home, she still complained about the Potter kid and she still writes "I miss you, Daddy. Love, Lily" at the end of her letters.

The next few years felt like a blur to him. It was like Lily was growing up so fast, and soon she was on her way to her final year.

The letters kept coming and, shortly before Christmas, she asked them if she could take her boyfriend home.

Louise was ecstatic. She was prepared everything, from the decorations to the food, meticulously. Finally the day came when they fetched Lily from the train station. Holding her hand was a tall young man with untidy jet-black hair and hazel eyes, gazing at her adoringly. Finally seeing her parents, she rushed to hug them, leaving the young man smiling fondly at her.

"Mum, Dad, this is James", she told her parents. "James, my parents."

"It's great to finally meet you, Mr and Mrs Evans", he said politely.

"It's great to meet you too, James", Louise said, hugging the young man, "Good thing you have James now, Lily dear", she added to her daughter.

"Why is that?" Lily asked.

"Now that Potter kid won't be able to ask you out anymore", Louise said, but her expression turned to one of confusion when Lily and James caught each other's eye and began laughing.

"Mum, have I never mentioned James's last name?" Lily said, amused.

"No", her mother replied, wondering why they suddenly burst out laughing. "Why?"

"And I never mentioned Potter's first name?"

"I don't think so. Lily, would you tell me-?"

"Mum, this is James Potter", she said, pointing at James, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh", realization dawned on Louise Evans's face. "_Oh._"

The ride home was considerably quieter than it should have been.

Months later, in around April, Jonathan and Louise received a letter from Lily, containing a very important piece of news.

"_James proposed and I said yes!"_

Jonathan didn't know what he should feel at those words, but he decided that if it made Lily happy, he was happy. However, he wasn't prepared enough to let his little girl go. When she came back from her seventh year, there was a diamond ring on her finger and all of her time was spent planning the wedding with her mother and James, leaving almost no time to spend with her father.

However, a week before the wedding, she found him sitting at the front porch, looking up at the sky. She sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder, like she always did as a child.

"Daddy", she said, "Do you think I'm being rash? With getting married, I mean."

"I think you're smart enough to know the answer to that, darling."

"I love him, Daddy", she said quietly. "But I want you to tell me if you think I'm making a mistake."

He smiled at her. "No", he said finally. "I don't think you're making a mistake. You're growing up faster than I would have liked, but I think you're old enough to know what you want and this is obviously it."

She hugged him. "Thanks Daddy. You know, even if I'm getting married, I'll always be your little girl."

She married that fall. It was a beautiful, intimate wedding, held at the Potter's garden, and for once, he came to terms with the fact that he will have to let her go. As he gave her away to be married, he heard James whisper, "You look beautiful today, Lils."

And turning to him, James said, "Sir, I promise to take care of Lily until the day I die, even beyond if I can. I love her, and I always will."

"I know", Jonathan answered simply.

And that was the last day she was called Lily Evans. After that, she became Lily Potter and months later she announced that she was expecting.

She gave birth to a little boy. Jonathan felt his heart swell at the sight of his little girl holding her own little boy, who, to his immense pride, carried her eyes. Their eyes.

He looked lovingly at his daughter and her new family, happy for her and for James, thankful for the arrival of little Harry James Potter.

As he listened to James' long monologue on how Harry would follow in his footsteps and becoming a great Quidditch player, he remembered the day Lily was born. He remembered his plans and dreams for the son he never had. Though he may not have gotten the son he wanted, he was happy Lily did.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hellooo! I'm writing the occasional oneshot now, so yeah. Here you go!


End file.
